Who said math can't be sexy
by jojoangel01
Summary: After receiving a desperate call from his girlfriend who is stressed out over a math test, Troy hurries to her rescue and helps her relax...Won 1st place at the Zaangels Write off challange featuring Troy and Gabriella's first time AND best overall fanfic


_**Disclaimer:** Only the plot is mine_

_**Rated:** M so you were warned._

_**A/N:** Written for the zaangelsdotcom write off featuring Troy and Gabriella's first time.__ Robbed me two nights of my sleep but I hope the result is worth it. Thanks to Matt for the editing and math help! I so suck at math, glad THAT'S over. Anyway, please enjoy _

_**Update 24.Sep.2008: **I'm more than proud and happy to be able to announce that this sweet little story here not only WON 1st place in its category but also won BEST OVERALL FANFICTION in the summer block!! Thank you guys so much, I couldn't have done it without your help, support and votes!! As little candy I EDITED this story, finally, since I didn't found the time before. Hope you like it!  
_

_(Funfact I noticed: If everybody who has added this story to their favorits had also left a tiny review, this little ONESHOT would have over 100 reviews already. Amazing, huh?)_

* * *

**Who said math can't be sexy**

_By Jojo_

Monday mornings. Inevitable, necessarily recurrent occurrence that everybody hated and yet were powerless against. Everybody knew the gloomy atmosphere each Monday morning in school, where you have to pay special attention

And yet, this Monday morning was different. This Monday morning still had the smell of summer on it, which wasn't all that surprising if you knew it was the first day back at school after a peculiar hot summer break that was, as always, not quite long enough. People were greeting each other soundly, chatting away to catch up on news, the atmosphere carefree, light and cheerful. Nobody thought about next Monday, when the Monday gloominess would return.

But no matter how long any summer was, it wasn't hot enough, or long enough for the East High student body to forget their heroes of last term. Thus, the moment the recently gathered group of the basketball players entered the school building, they were loudly welcomed by everybody.

Chad nudged their captain in the ribs, a big grin on his face. Troy just smiled at him politely before his eyes returned to eagerly scan the crowd, wishing for a certain brunette head to appear. Extremely disappointed by the lack of her, the boy turned to face his team while at the same time trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for his take off.

"Eh, guys… See you later, I need to go…eh…study or something." And he was already running in the opposite direction.

The basketball team stared after him, for a moment stunned by his sudden exit but then turned to face each other with big grins on their faces.

"Gabriella." They said in unison an d started laughing.

--

He raced around the school, trying not to bump into too many people in his frantic search for his girlfriend, knowing that time was against him. Checking her locker, the hallway and homeroom (granted, it was too early but she likes to be punctual in school), he found himself with two spots remaining, the rooftop and the library.

He thought about it for a moment before speeding off towards the library, figuring it was too early for the rooftop. All he could do was hope to find her there, the need to see her having grown all morning and was now at an unbearable level that left a profound longing to pump through his veins. He smiled absentmindedly at people who greeted him as he walked by, not really seeing any faces.

The jock forced his steps to slow down when he passed the doors, knowing the librarian was never far. In fact, he would bet his basketball that she lived in here somewhere. Spotting Gabriella wasn't too difficult as only two students were sitting in the library, on the first day of school, before classes even started. He grinned, shaking his head gently while moving swiftly towards her after casting an extremely innocent look at the librarian who eyed him skeptically.

His increased heartbeat was tormenting him as he came to a halt behind the oblivious girl who was engrossed in a book, obviously having felt the urgent need to look something up before the first day of school caught her unprepared. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he reached around her and quickly covered hers.

"Guess who." He murmured in her ear with a low voice that had her breath stop in her throat.

Smiling brightly, the girl turned around to greet him but before she could even utter a "hi" he had already seized her by the arms, pulled her to her feet and dragging her after him to the nearest book shelve. Certain they were out of sight, his lips immediately crushed down on hers as he pushed her back to the shelf and began devouring her lips with growing passion.

Her arms wound around his neck right away as she responded to the kiss with equal abandon and one of her legs tangled around his. Only when breathing became a necessity, they pulled apart, heavily panting, eyes still closed and foreheads propped against each other.

He opened his eyes when her soft giggle penetrated his ears and smiled down at her, mirroring her own big smile. "What's so funny?"

"Someone's pretty eager this early in the morning."

He shrugged and pecked her lips again. "I missed you."

"Troy, we saw each other last night, remember?"

"So?" his innocent eyes that looked at her were so adorable she forgot for a moment what they were talking about. "Is it bad I miss my girlfriend?"

She smiled adoringly at him and shook her head before taking his between her hands and kissing his lips tenderly. "Of course not." She whispered. "I missed you too."

He smiled even brighter and tightened his arms around her before he bent down to kiss her cheek, then down her jaw, her throat and neck, lingering there the most since he knew exactly where her special spots were. Soon enough, her lips parted to release a gasp of pleasure as he kept up his assaults, her fingers combing through his soft hair.

The heat around them rose incredibly fast; bodies ground naughtily against each other, lips crashed together, tongues fought mercilessly, hands roamed and groped whatever they could find, the sexual tension soon reaching a maximum high.

She threw her head back to gasp his name when his hips pushed hers against the shelf rather aggressively, the sudden bolt of pleasure too intense to ignore. His lips and tongue went back to her neck as he repeated the hip motion, yarning to hear her gasp of infinite pleasure again. And he got his wish, the cocky grin on his lips evidence of his repeated success.

She tightened her leg that was still around his, keeping their bodies together and him from teasing her again. After all, they could never finish this if they went further since school was about to start in a couple of minutes.

"Troy…" she gasped his name as he licked down the middle of her cleavage. "We have to… h-have to…"

"I know…" he murmured against her skin and straightened again to kiss her lips eagerly. "Just… a little more…" Their lips met again, engaging the young lovers in their seemingly millionth kiss.

The loud ringing of the school bell, that announced the impending start of first period, shattered their steamy moment together just like it shattered the lingering dreams of summer of all the other students and brought them back to reality.

He groaned in disapproval and buried his face in her hair, the arms around her bringing her whole body closer to his in a loving embrace as he breathed her scent in deeply.

"Stupid school…" he murmured and she giggled, deciding against scolding him because most of her senses hadn't really returned yet. They were still flying high around some clouds.

Busy noises awoke around them as the students hurried to their classes and they knew a separation was inevitable, he pulled his head back to look at her. "Can't we just stay here?"

Gabriella chuckled. "As much as I'd love to, you know we can't. But don't worry, I'll see you later."

"But that's still so long!" he whined so convincingly that he could easily compete with any child.

"I'll make it worth your while." The usually shy girl winked seductively at him as his eyes grew wide long before his smile did the same.

"You are one naughty woman, Montez." He said with a proud grin and clear affection in his voice.

The girl grinned, loving the compliment. She did get compliments, most of them about her good grades or her hair or smile but Troy's compliments were definitely the best and the only ones that went deep under her skin and left her tingling with desire and affection for the blue eyes boy who had begun to mean the world to her.

She pressed a last, lingering kiss on his lips before pulling away and started to walk over to her books.

"I try." A flamboyant remark and a last, sexy wink from the girl who was the sweet and innocent math girl to everybody else. Only he knew better. And hell, did he love it.

As he walked to class with a huge, rather silly, grin on his lips, he couldn't believe his luck and was for a moment amazed at how their relationship had changed in the course of only one month.

--

A few weeks prior, on a magical night filled with laughter, music, conversation and enchantments, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were finally able to share their first kiss together and it was everything both had ever dreamed of. They did, literally, see fireworks and it seemed like an invisible barrier between them had broken down. There was nothing standing between them that night.

He had insisted to their parents to drive her home himself since the promise of driving her around in his new/old car was still standing. They drove in silence, big smiles on their faces and occasionally stole shy glances at the other, finally able to feel like the teenagers silly in love that they were. They had silently agreed to spend some more time together in hope of making up for lost time. Their fight had only enflamed the longing that was hanging around them like a blanket of heavy tension, ready to explode any moment.

They had only had the chance to kiss that one time at the small hill, wet to the bones and surrounded by their friends. But it was like a shark who got a sniff of blood. He wanted more and he wouldn't stop until he got it.

Parking the car on a small mountain just outside the town where you could see the night lights, he turned to her to check if this was all right. Her bright smile that seemed glued to her lips this evening was all the encouragement he needed.

"Come, I'll show you something."

He exited the car after grabbing a plastic bag from the small space behind his seat. As she soon found out it contained a big, heavy blanket that he spread on the dry ground near the car in the middle of two, ancient oak trees. The scenery they witnessed that night was simply breathtaking and they spent most of it laying on his checkered blanket, in each others' arms, talking gently with each other and sharing more meaningful and sweet kisses. All too soon they evening ended for them since he had to take her home by a certain hour. But, in front of her house, their contagious grins as they faced each other spoke volumes and they shared a last, honey sweet kiss, sealing this perfect night.

After that, they had seen each other almost every day. They had been on numerous dates, hung out with their friends, done fun stuff that young couples do and Gabriella couldn't be happier about the course of the unforgettable summer Troy did his very best to provide her with. And not to forget the more and more passionate growing make out sessions our young lovers now shared on a regular basis. They held hands practically all the time, shared kisses whenever possible, were so to say inseparable and most importantly, both loved it beyond words.

Their make out sessions steadily grew in intensity and reached their peak for the time being on the night when, a few days before school started again, they were having a late night picnic on the back of his little truck on the mountain outside the city, again.

After eating, they were cuddled together in the warm summer night, talking frolicsomely while observing the countless stars that were hanging low in the sky that cloudless night and shone like freshly polished. Innocent kisses grew intense, sweet became hot and before they knew, they were partially naked on top of each other, kissing as if their life depended on it.

When he kissed her exposed chest, his hand wandered under her skirt and she moaned out in ecstasy. But some warning bells rang in the far corner of her mind as a hand tugged at her panties and with considerable difficulties, she managed to utter his name and ask him to stop.

"W-we shouldn't do this." She breathed even as her chest lowered and lifted heavily against his lips.

"Why not?" he pulled back a little so that their eyes could meet, fear sneaking into his gaze.

"W-well…" Gabriella took a deep breath and tried not to stare too deeply in his amazing eyes or else she would lose it and jump him herself. "For one…I don't want my first time to be on the back of a truck, on an old blanket that smells of car oil and scratches my back raw if we squirm too much, under the beautiful starlit sky of this nice, warm night, with the crickets chirping around us and the guy I love on top of me and…eh…" she blinked confused, having totally forgotten what she had meant to say and was struggling to remember reasons why this was wrong.

"I think you lost your trail dear." Chuckled an amused basketball captain with a sweet smile on his lips and lay his chin in the middle of her bosom to study her face intently.

"God, you are right…" she groaned and let her head fall back with a dull sound, one of her hands coming up to touch her forehead.

Silence that was thicker than usual cocooned them, leaving a feeling of nervousness that had a bitter taste to it. Until he broke it with unexpected words that have never been spoken out between them.

"I want you, Gabriella."

Her head shot back up and she looked at him with wide eyes. Her mouth opened a little but no sounds came out. He gulped inaudibly but didn't break the eye contact although his cheeks were heating up.

"I mean, of course I want you. I would be lying if I said I didn't. You are very beautiful." he pushed his hips against her leg gently to prove his point. A silent gasp escaped her and her face turned a little panicked. He smiled softly at her and continued. "But I'll wait for you, no matter how long you might need."

There were no words to describe how much what he had just said meant to her. She pulled his head forward with both hands and kissed him with all the love she had for him. They shared some more sweet kisses and he tenderly helped her get dressed some time later when it was time to go.

However, their love didn't succumb to this incident and neither did their passion for one another. They sneaked around for the remainder of the summer vacation, making out, kissing, cuddling, just being together, perfecting their summer their way and loving every single second of it.

A goofy grin and vacant expression overcame Troy in English class as he thought about these last weeks of pure fun and joy. Not even Miss Darbus, or Chad's knowing smirk whenever he saw him, the bickering from his team (the word "whipped" comes to mind) could destroy those perfect memories and the happy anticipation of the prospects of seeing his precious girlfriend again.

--

A week later, on the late afternoon of a quiet Saturday, Troy was laying on his bed and reading a sports magazine as his cell rang. One look at the pretty girl that lit on it was enough to make him smile and he quickly reached for it.

"Hey you, I knew you'd miss me sooner or later." He chuckled into the phone.

"Troyyy!" she whined without preamble in a teary voice, drawing out his name.

The boy held the telephone to his ear with both hands now, a concerned look on his face as he sat up on his bed. "What's wrong?"

She said his name again in a long whine, obviously distressed beyond words.

"Oh, I see." He said nodding and she whined again, combined with a few sniffs; not a real word was emitting her throat, just some noises. "Aha… Yeah, I agree." The situation was rather comical, Troy listening to her mumbles that didn't make any sense at all and answering as if they're having the most important conversation ever.

A long, miserable sigh escaped her lips, followed by a soft mewl as tears sprinkled to her eyes and he stood up from his bed. "Baby, relax. It can't be that bad. I'll be there in five."

Relief washed through her system and a sweet smile magically appeared on her lips, happy that her boyfriend understood her even without words. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed happily. He chuckled and nodded again. "Yeah, I know, me too. I'll be right there."

She lay back on her back after he hung up, her math book covering her face, feeling distraught about her test and happy about Troy but she couldn't help wondering how he was going to help her with her problem.

Ten minutes later, she was looking frustrated at the equations in her book, as a light tap on her balcony door made her look up. A beaming Troy stood there with his infamous backpack slung over one shoulder, hands propped coolly at his hips.

"Hey." He greeted her after stepping in her room and bent down to kiss her lips.

"Hi." She said shortly, the lost expression of a puppy evident melting his heart.

"Aww." He said and rubbed her arms up and down. "You're totally stressed out and tense." She nodded sadly, trying hard to keep her tears in check with another sniffle.

The basketball hunk took her hand and led her over to her bed, gently making her sit down on it. "Don't worry, let Troy make it all better."

She eyed him curiously as he went about running around her room. He took a couple of candles from his backpack and lit them, the adding glow sinking the room in a nice, relaxing light with matching cherry aroma. Then he turned his bag and spilled the content on her bed: an energy drink, dextrose, a banana, water and a big bar of her favorite chocolate.

"The water is to cool down, the energy drink and the dextrose is for concentration, the banana for the vitamins and, most importantly, chocolate! Nothing like the sweet magic in bar form to make everything all better."

She eyes the items that were spread next to her for a long moment, eyes big before they travelled to him. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

He chuckled and sat down next to her on the bed. "Good to hear." The boy said and handed her the banana. She ate it without complaint, feeding him half of it while inwardly wondered how he made her feel so much better in the blink of an eye.

"I love that backpack." She turned her head to look at him.

He laughed at that, dropped the bag to the ground and moved to sit behind her. "Call me the crazy backpack guy then." He smiled at the melodic chuckle he received from her and touched her shoulders, gently starting to work them. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

She sighed heavily and her expression turned frustrated. "I got this ugly math test tomorrow and I can't seem to be able to understand this stuff and keep the formulas. Mom is working till late tonight and my head is aching like crazy since I've been at this all day long. It's just so frustrating I could cry."

"Poor baby…" he murmured in her ear while rubbing her shoulders to help her relax, enjoying the shiver that raced through her body and happy she couldn't see his naughty grin at the moment. "You need to relax." He stated next.

She murmured her consent as his hand continued working its magic on her shoulders. Her eyes shut out of their own and her head rolled left and right slowly to help her relax. Occasionally a moan escaped her lips. "So nice…" Gabriella murmured, her headache forgotten and the stress having faded away.

Her eyes half opened for a moment to take in her surroundings. The candlelight was softly playing against her furniture and wall while the sinking sun case its last, orange lays through her window. It was incredible how five minutes ago she'd never have thought she could appreciate this nice evening.

"Gabriella…" he murmured against her ear, causing the hair on her arms to stand up electrically. "Open your mouth."

She was too relaxed and trusted him too much to even think of questioning him and parted her lips. Right away, a heavenly, sweet taste invaded her taste buds and she sighed softly as the chocolate melted against her tongue. He smiled as he noticed that she had relaxed a little more. While his one hand was still massaging her nape, his free one took another piece of chocolate and placed it between his teeth.

Holding the back of her head, he leaned it to the side and caught her lips with his. Proceeding to feed her the chocolate, he made sure to spread the chocolate all around her mouth while providing her with a breathtaking kiss. When he broke the kiss long after the chocolate was gone, she was panting softly, eyes still closed, blissful expression gracing her face. The boy grinned.

"Feeling better?" he breathed in her ear before kissing it tenderly, watching her shudder.

"Yeah…" she sighed out. One of her hands moved blindly to him, stroking over his head gratefully.

"I'm glad." He chuckled. "Now come on, let's see where your problem is. I'm sure it's just the nerves, you're a genius after all. Tell me something about math. Make me smart."

She chuckled and half turned her head backwards. "You sure? This is pretty boring stuff."

"Nothing is too boring when I have you in my arms." He said and kissed her nose gently.

She beamed at him and leaned forward to pick up her book before returning to his arms, making herself comfortably on his lap. His hands returned their task of massaging her shoulder and shoulder blades as she flapped through the pages that at the moment looked all the same to her.

She started reciting the formulas, trying to do it without looking at the book and she found it was easier to her but she still had some problems remembering them. And the more she tried, the harder it became until she couldn't remember anything anymore.

She turned to look at him with a distressed expression and water starting to wet her eyes. "See, it seems fine at the beginning but I can't keep them! Oh my god, I'm so going to fail that test tomorrow, I won't be able to remember anything, I'll get a miserable grade which will totally ruin my whole grade point average and then no college will want me and I'll end up in a small bar on the border of Texas, serving drunken truck drivers for the rest of my life and-"

"Gabriella!" he said sternly to make her shut up and when he found she didn't stop her panicked ranting, cupped her cheek and crashed her lips to hers. She tensed against him but eventually relaxed and returned the kiss.

"You really need to calm down. You're driving yourself crazy over nothing." He sighed as she kept looking at him with clear doubts in her eyes. "Ok, I see. We'll have to do this differently. Lay down."

"B-but Troy, I can't. I have to-"

"No discussion, just do it." As she didn't move, he gently nudged her to move. "Trust me."

She sighed but complied nonetheless, laying on her stomach with her arms outstretched at her sides. He took out the last item from inside his bag and went to straddle her, his knees left and right of her upper thighs. Before she could protest, he pulled her shirt off her body in a swift motion that totally caught her by surprise.

"Troy!" she sounded scandalized and tried to sit up. "What are you doing?"

She was pushed back down by a hand on her back. "Help you relax, now hush and let me work."

When he was sure she wouldn't try to sit up again, he took his hand off her back and unscrewed the small bottle he had brought along. Pouring some of its content on her back, she squirmed as the cold liquid made contact with her warm skin. He placed the bottle on her night stand slowly.

"Troy, I don't have time for this, I swear I'll-" but she stopped herself as a loud moan escaped her lips when his hands went to work again, kneading her back almost like a professional. "Oh my god…" she whispered with closed eyes, feeling the control over her body slipping from her like fine sand through her fingers. All she could do was lay there submissively, moan occasionally when he hit a tight spot and melt in the outrageously talented hands of her boyfriend who was conveniently at the same time her school's basketball captain.

"I didn't knew you could do that…" her whisper of awe went right through him.

He grinned and massaged down her spine, skipping her bra straps, and then back up. "I have lots of hidden talents."

She groaned at the gentle pressure that he applied, making the cutest noises that were having the most incredible effect on the young man's body. He kept his hands still and it took her a long moment to realize he had stopped the massage. A complaint in form of a moan was thrown his way.

The boy chuckled. "Well, I'm going to keep working only if you do."

"Huh?"

"If you can keep reciting all your formulas I'll keep going." He leaned down, towering over her body and whispered in her ear. "And if you do a good job you might get a little, special reward at the end."

Gabriella shivered and once again her mind was slow in comprehending what was happening to her. Without thinking about it, she started reciting the first formula, beginning with the easiest. Immediately his hands went back to work, kneading her shoulders and loving that he could feel her relax under his fingers.

"That's pretty good. What about those formulas that you had problems with a moment ago. Do you remember them? I think it was something about a derivative of x to the n?" He asked with his low voice that coiled deep in her stomach, not sure if the hands that were now rubbing her lower back were supposed to help her concentrate.

"Eh… d/dx xn n x(n-1)… ah…I think…."

He sneaked a peak at the open book behind him and nodded with a big smile. "Correct. That was pretty good." He unhooked her bra, put a little more oil on her and went to massaging the length of her back right away. She moaned, feeling her body becoming pudding.

"What about the derivative of sine, cosine, tangent?"

She moaned as his hands trailed for a little moment to her behind but then danced away again, knowing instinctively that he wouldn't continue if she didn't. Her face contorted in concentration as she desperately tried to remember the cursed formula he was asking of her.

"Ugh.. d/dx sin x cos x

d/dx cos x - sin x

d/dx tan x sec2 x."

"Very good my dear. See, I knew you could do it." Before she knew it he had slipped her shorts off her legs and was again kneeling above her. Pouring more oil in his hands, he began massaging her thighs, down her legs and went back to tend to her thighs some more.

"Oh god Troy…" she moaned, her head burrowed in her pillow that she was clutching tightly. "That feels so heavenly."

"**You** feel heavenly." His deep, sexy voice replied.

She flushed at his words and moaned some more as his hands caressed the inside of her thighs before retreating again.

"So, what about the exponential and logarithmic derivatives?" he said, his hands once again on her shoulders while his lips trailed along her neck and nibbled playfully at her ear.

"Troy…" she protested, not believing he could keep this up so long without pouncing on her. She never knew he had such amazing self control. Gabriella tried to turn around but he kept her firmly in place with his thighs and hands.

"Oh no, you don't. We're not finished with your formulas."

She protested again but it turned to a moan when his fingers trailed down her sides, pulling the straps of her bra off her arms, lifting her a bit so he could get rid of it for good. His hands caressed her arms, then wandered down her sides yet again, his fingertips only gracing the swell of her breast that was pressed against her bed sheet.

She moaned in frustration because he wouldn't give her what she wanted yet.

"Troy…" the girl whined with her best puppy voice, attacking him full force with her insistent pleads.

"No. You did so well till now, finish what you started and then…" he leaned down and licked along her jaw line erotically, ending with a couple small kisses to the corner of her lips. "…I promise I'll finish too."

She groaned, feeling something hard press against her behind that was now covered in the only cloth her body still had on. It was only now that she became aware of the position she was in. House empty, alone in her room with her boyfriend with whom she had experienced rising sexual tension all summer long, clad in only her panties and he was obviously enjoying this too much. She was screwed. Literally.

"T-Troy…" she suddenly was overcome by fear. "I'm not sure I-"

"It's fine, baby." He leaned down quickly to brush his lips against hers. "I'm only here to help **you **out." She shivered again, feeling like her body was on fire although it was almost night outside.

"The formulas please…" he asked gently, still kissing her shoulders, rubbing his nose against the skin.

"Troy!" she protested with a loud whine and tried to turn around again, needing to feel his skin against hers, wrap her arms around him, kiss him… But he remained strong, keeping her in place and wiggling his finger like parents scolding their child.

"No, first that formula and then the reward."

She groaned in frustration but was already trying to put the formula together in her head.

"God…" she moaned as he rubbed her skin to keep her warm. "d/dx ln(x ) 1/x ".

"And what else?"

"d/dx bx bx ln(b )

"And the last one?"

She sighed deeply, the moan mingling with it, brows knitted together in concentration although she couldn't quite keep her eyes open at the moment. "d/dx ex e2x" ?"

"Almost. Think about that last part again." He urged her on, his hands drawing maddening circles on her sides again.

"Troy…" she protested desperately.

"Do you want me to stop?" his actions stilled all together and she immediately squirmed under him to make him move.

"No!"

"Then try again baby."

She made a funny sound but tried again. This time she got it right. "d/dx ex ex".

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He grinned and cupped her chin, pulling her head a little towards his before bending down to kiss her passionately, immediately invading her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and leaned her head up to respond to the kiss with equal passion. This time he didn't stop her when she tried to turn around and their arms wound around each other in a fierce embrace.

He soon abandoned her lips to trail his tongue down her body, paying special attention to her breasts that he gently kneaded, continuing his massage at her front. She moaned again and lay there, enjoying his tender ministrations. The fingers of one hand lost themselves in his hair again while the other pushed down, over his back and inside his shirt to feel his warm skin.

Overwhelmed by pleasure and the need to feel his skin on hers, she gently tugged at his shirt, making her intentions clear. He helped her remove his shirt quickly before he lay back down on her, both releasing sounds of pleasure as naked skin met naked skin. Her legs probed up left and right, trapping his hips in their middle, keeping him in a tight grip.

"Gabriella…" he moaned as her nails trailed all over his back, sending goose bumps over his skin.

"Hmm?"

His hips with his evident erection hidden in his pants ground erotically against her sparely covered core and a loud groan erupted from her lips, the pleasure higher than ever before. He did it again, slowly, deliberately and she groaned again. Yes, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Baby…?"

"Y-yes?" She held her breath while wishing desperately that he kept on grinding.

"What's that last equation you need to know?"

Her eyes shot open. "What??" she sounded outrageous that he could even think about something like that when they were…

"What?" he smirked at her sexily. She wanted to hit him with something heavy **so** desperately. "I came over to help you learn, why should I stop when we're almost done?"

"Troy…" she sighed out his name, obviously not believing her ears.

"You want that reward, don't you?" his sexy voice caused her to shudder, the effect being supported by his hand that glided down her body to where they were rubbing against each other a few moments ago and applied pressure. Gabriella yelped, her body arching up in shockwaves, pushing herself closer to him in the process.

"Y-yes…"

"Yes what, baby?"

Damn him. "I…I want that reward." She whispered so quietly it was hardly audible.

"Then tell me that last formula…the-" he turned to look at the book. "…inverse trigonometric derivative."

Tears of frustration formed in the corner of her eyes as her body was working against her, the intense pleasure and new sensations numbing her. "I c-can't…"

"Yes you can baby…" He kissed her nipple and then down her stomach while his fingers worked on her again, eliciting another yelp and groan before they stopped. "Just tell me what I want to know. I know you can do it."

"d/dx arctan and…eh…"

"That's good, keep going." He slid her panties slowly down her legs before returning to his former spot between them, the palm of his hand lightly cupping her, his warmth teasing the girl mercilessly.

"x 1," the words had cost her more energy than anybody would ever know.

"Just a tiny bit more." He spurred her on, kissing around her navel and thus driving her mad with pleasure since his palm was still at its former spot, radiating heat, constantly teasing but never fulfilling.

"UGH!(1 + x2)?" her trembling voice, who was matching her trembling body, answered unsure.

"And now say it together?"

"God, Troy I swear I'll-" her useless threat was caught in her throat and a loud groan took its place as his fingers rubbed against her a couple of times.

"You were saying?" his nose nudged the soft skin around her navel.

"Uh… d/dx arctan x 1 / (1 + x2)."

"That's correct. I'm so proud of you." He beamed at her. "Now for that reward…"

Before she could lift her head to look at him and find out what he had in mind, she found out another way. Namely by the most incredible and intense jolt of pleasure that she had ever experienced, starting at her core where he was feverishly working to bring her release.

The inexperienced girl was already quiet aroused and it took Troy only a couple of minutes to bring her the completion that he had in mind. Happy that her mother wasn't at home, he continued his work with lips and fingers, letting her cry out his name to her heart's content until it crushed all down on her and her thrashing body fell back on her bed, seemingly lifeless if not for the rapid pace her chest was heaving and lowering.

He smirked arrogantly, obviously more than satisfied with himself and gently kissed his way up her body, lingering on her stomach, ribs, breasts, neck before laying down next to her and nuzzling his nose against her cheek and in her hair. The heavily breathing girl pretty soon snuggled against him as closely as she could, trying to become one with him. His arms immediately wrapped around her as he listened with satisfaction as her breath slowly returned back to normal while making sure she stayed warm in his embrace.

When her brain began working again and she could form coherent, grammatically correct sentences in her mind, she spoke against his chest where her head was still laying. "Oh my god."

Yes it was simple but it still got straight to the point and expressed her current situation pretty good. He chuckled and held her closer for a moment. "I'm glad I could help you. See, you're all relaxed now."

"How couldn't I be?" she gazed at him with profound affection in her eyes.

"And will you ever forget those formulas again?" Again the teacher's voice talking to his student.

"Well…" She grinned at him with a secretive glint in her eyes. "Only after the test, when you'll have to teach them to me again."

His smirked back. "With pleasure."

"I'm counting on it." The giddy girl giggled and hugged him closer. They lay there for a few long moments, Troy stroking gently over her hair, enjoying the closeness and tranquility of this early night.

"Thank you so much." She whispered truthfully, feeling so many emotions overwhelm her that she momentarily couldn't bring her body to move and look at him. She simply held him closer and kissed the spot on his chest that was next to her lips.

He smiled softly and kissed the crown of her head in return. "Anytime, love."

When Gabriella snuggled particularly close to him, bringing one leg between his, her body jerked a little as she noticed that he was still aroused. In the haze of the recent events she had totally forgotten about that and was now feeling guilty for it. And yet her heart filled with even more love because he hadn't pushed her to do anything more. He really was one of a kind and she wanted desperately to show him how much she really appreciated him.

"Troy…" she softly called his name and his head lifted from the comfortable spot on top of her head to look at her eyes.

"Hmm?" he answered quietly, curious to find out what she was having in mind.

Never taking her eyes from his, her hand began to stroke over his chest, enjoying the silky texture of her boyfriend's skin before wandering lower and finally resting on the top of his jeans. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. Her only response was to lean her head up and kiss him passionately while her fingers opened his jeans button, lowered the already overstrained zipper and pushed the pants down as far as she could without breaking the lips lock to make him lift his hips.

"G-Gabriella…" he murmured her name against her lips, kissing her again before pulling back to look at her. "You really don't have to do this. **We** don't have to-" She interrupted him with another kiss.

"But I want to."

With that, her warm lips moved down his body, kissing every spot she could reach, over his chest, down his stomach, around his navel until she was low enough to push his pants off all the way. The stunned boy was merely able to stare down at his girlfriend, mesmerized by her every move. An unexpected groan left his lips when she cupped his hardened flesh through his boxers and worked him a little until his mind went blank with lust.

She lowered his boxers slowly, teasingly, her eyes lifted again to look at him. Hands and lips on his stomach working again to tease him out of his mind, the boy soon had to stop his girlfriend from continuing since it wouldn't take long for him to explode.

Pulling her body up, he engaged her in a deep kiss, laying her once again on the bed while towering above her. Both were panting fast and irregular, the want and need inside their bodies boiling over. Their pelvises rubbed together again, causing them to groan simultaneously and enhancing the desire.

"Gabi…" he whispered against her lips with a strained voice s if in immense pain. "We have to stop now."

"Why?" she whispered back while running her tongue over his lips.

"Because, a few seconds more of this and I won't be able to stop." He buried his nose in her neck.

She took only a moment to consider her options, the throbbing need in her body winning over everything else. "I don't want you to stop."

He pulled back to stare at her surprised. "Are you sure?"

She smiled lovingly and cupped his sweaty face in one hand after brushing some hair away from his eyes. "Yes."

He was too far gone to argue with her, the need to find release, especially after her consent, took over all other body functions. Crushing their lips together rather violently, he gently spread her legs and nestled between them, eliciting more groans.

"T-Troy…you…have?"

Reaching down under the bed, he pulled out his magic backpack and smirked goofily at her before producing a small, quadratic foil out of its depths.

Gabriella beamed back at him. "That bag really is awesome."

"You may name it later." He assured her and threw it back on the ground carelessly before returning to his new favorite spot on earth, which was on top of her.

"Yay!" she giggled excitedly.

Their eyes locked again in silence, turning serious again and both dwelled in the closeness that was surrounding them. No boundaries, no barriers, no disturbances (he had left his cell at home in case Chad got bored and planned to annoy him). At the same time, their lips moved back together in a slow, deep and probing kiss that was the promising beginning of something new. Of the next step that they decided to take, together.

"You really sure?" he couldn't help but ask and at the same time winced inwardly at how cliché that sounded. But she didn't seem to notice, probably because her mind was too preoccupied from the overload of sensations.

Instead, the girl nodded and took the item from his hands and opened it. "Let me."

Troy gaped at her. Count on genius, decathlon winner, everybody's darling, sweet Gabriella Montez to surprise you when you least expect it.

Her fingers quickly pulled the condom over the strained flesh before wrapping arms and legs around his body, needing for him to do it before she burst. And her eyes told him as much. "Troy…" she breathed as their bodies touched again, fire shooting in every possible direction.

He understood her urgency better than anybody else and nodded, arms winding around her, holding her body in a vise grip. Connecting eyes and lips a last time, his hips did the same and he felt her tense at the unfamiliar intrusion. "Relax baby…" he whispered against her lips. "You can do it again, I know you can."

Forcing her body to relax at his soothing words and hands that were stroking all over her body, she took several deep breaths and clung to his body a little tighter, causing him to sink inside her all the way. Troy groaned at the sudden motions and felt his hips respond before he even thought about it. They moaned at the new sensations, for a few moments only able to hold each other and try to catch their breaths. They shared more shaky but sweet kisses without breaking the eye contact, lips lingering while they forced their lower bodies to do the same for the time being.

They held this position until it was physically impossible to stay still any longer. He pulled back a little, lips parted in a silent moan and looked at her tightly closed eyes with concern. "Baby, you ok?" he stroked some sweaty bangs behind her ear.

She shook her head and slowly opened her wet eyes to look at him a little lost, the new friction burning hot between her legs. "But just keep going."

"What? But you-" he stopped abruptly when she pushed her hips up against his, causing him to go a tiny bit deeper although he hadn't thought it possible. Following her request but mostly his instinct, he drew back tentatively before pushing back in, the sensations that were awakening in his body enough to drive him mad for a lifetime.

Troy groaned low in his throat while repeating the motions slowly and forced his eyes to stay open to look at her reactions, hating that he had to hurt her. With immense relief he noticed her body relax little by little and the pained expression on her perfect features turning into one where he was almost sure she was beginning to enjoy herself too.

Soon, she moaned out his name and dug her nails in his back and his dry lips parted to allow a yelp to escape but he kept up the motions, loving how she would become more responsive by the minute. Her erotic sounds of pleasure filling his head, the overpowering sensation of their new union throbbing powerfully through his veins, Troy was suddenly aware of the fact that he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer, the pleasure was simply too much, too strong, too overpowering.

But even in the haze of passion, he remembered to make sure she reached her goal again. Grabbing one of her legs and lifting it up higher around his waist, he held on to it as both gasped at the new angle. He kept up his thrusts for a few more moments before rolling his hips while moving back and forth, making certain to touch her most sensitive spot.

And sure enough, she clung to him violently a moment later, screaming his name loudly, body trembling as her second climax of the night crashed over her in powerful waves. Much to his relief, since he followed suit only five seconds later, her name spilling loudly from his lips as wave after powerful wave temporarily drained his body from all its energy.

They lay together in a bundle of arms and legs, panting rapidly, sweat glistening on their bodies. When he regained a little control, he pulled back to look into her happy face, the relief once again strong since it was obvious she was just as happy as he was. No need for words.

Rolling most of his weight off her body, he cupped her face with one hand and kissed her lazily, the sweetness he found there even more alluring than before. Immediately he lost himself in her kisses.

"Is this what you had in mind when you called me?" he asked quietly after pulling away, a cocky grin on his lips.

"No, you definitely exceeded my wildest expectations." She whispered with affection and they giggled, then kissed again.

The happy couple cuddled together once more, not willing to let go of each other even if the world ended the next minute. Lifting her head from the position on his chest to look at his eyes, the beautiful smile on her lips contagious. But although she was smiling, there was a seriousness in her eyes that was unexpected but was a testimony of her profound feelings at this instance.

"I love you so much." The pure affection and love that were swinging in her voice and the look in her eyes took his breath away for a moment but he caught himself really quickly.

"I love you, too." The blue eyes shone sincerely.

Gabriella was certain she was not exaggerating when she claimed that the kiss that followed was the sweetest and most meaningful kiss they had shared so far and it seemed to last forever since neither wanted it to end, not now, not ever.

When they did, they lay looking at each others' eyes for some time, his fingers drawing small circles on her skin until he slipped away to the bathroom to 'get more comfortable'. She chuckled and lay back down, hardly bothering to stifle the yawn that made her realize how tired she actually was.

Troy quickly returned, proving his returned brain powers by locking her door, blowing out the candles before slipping under the blankets with her. The girl immediately made herself at home snuggled to his side, one arm and leg draped over his body in a loose but secure grip.

"Are you done studying?" he smiled boastfully.

She smirked with closed eyes and shortly tightened her grip on his chest. "For now."

Holding on to her shoulder, he pulled her to him for a moment to kiss the top of her head before they went back cuddling until sleep took its claim, both certain that studying couldn't possibly get any more perfect, ever.

--

_A/N: for everybody who wants to know, Gabriella aced her test, of course, and gave Troy a special reward. Actually, several special rewards, hehehehe... Whoever wants to read the "morning after", make the girls at the Zaangels make that their new fanfic category ;)_

_Hope you enjoyed, let me know! See you later, Love, Jojo_


End file.
